Fangs
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Él no es un vampiro ni por asomo, pero tiene un par de colmillos afilados que tienen más de un uso.


_A ls que leen un fic de esta pareja por primera vez les digo: ¡Hoola!¡Disfrútenlo! y a los que ya me han leído les digo: ¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfrútenlo! _

_Cateogría T, por el contenido medio fuerte, así que ya están advertidos. _

_Breve, breve: "Fangs" me salió porque me pareció divertido hacer un fanfic con el nombre de Kiba (Kiba, colmillo en japonés. En inglés Fang —como el perro de Hagrid xD—, así lo puse porque no sería muy estético que el fic se llame "Colmillos" o en japonés "Kiba" porque es el mismo nombre). Entonces me salió un KibaNabi. _

_Aprovechando: anuncio, por si les gusta éste, que publicaré otro con más capítulos (por primera vez) _

**

* * *

**

**Fangs**

Kiba comía. Y como un cerdo, opinaba Hanabi. Se sentía como una intrusa, ahí, rezagada en una esquina de la mesa, esperando que se la tragara la esquina, la pared o el mullido asiento. Era increíblemente ridículo que a sus quince —casi dieciséis— era enviada a desperdiciar su tarde con los amigos de su hermana. Shino era callado, muy inteligente y muy intimidante, y hace tiempo Hanabi había decidido que lo mejor era dejar de observarlo si no quería sentirse… invadida; pero Kiba… Hanabi ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Cosas se le arremolinaban en el estómago, cosas como unos rinocerontes que le trotaran por la panza y luego venían ácidos gástricos y se formaba una guerra donde ninguno de los dos daba tregua. Por un lado, era fascinante ver sus colmillos sobresalientes al reírse, o simplemente sonreír. Pero otras veces, como ahora, devoraba todo sin parar y destrozaba los huesos con esos mismos incisivos al mismo tiempo que intentaba responder o decir algo. Hanabi lo conocía desde siempre, pero él probablemente no sabía nada de ella. A nadie le hubiera extrañado ver en Akamaru en eso pero…

—Hanabi-chan, no has comido nada, ¿es que te sientes mal? —Preguntó Hinata dulcemente, reparando en su existencia desde que llegaran al lugar.

Hanabi se sobresaltó un poco, pero logró no emitir ningún sonido. La atención de los tras mayores estaban centradas en ella. Por primera vez. Agh. Ella sólo se negó en respuesta a su hermana.

Hanabi siguió observándolo. ¿Por qué alguien comía así? Era grosero, insultante y desagradable. Cortaba filetes, trituraba huesos, abría latas con los dientes, y a Hanabi le pareció ver que en una ocasión babeaba un poco.

—¡Es que no puedes hacer más nada con esos colmillos? —le espetó en voz alta, interrumpiendo la conversación sin siquiera proponérselo.

Sólo cuando los tres la miraron nuevamente fue que empezó a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Hanabi los miró uno a uno, y su mirada se detuvo una milésima de segundo más en los ojos de pupilas rasgadas de Kiba.

—La verdad sí —respondió Kiba sonriendo perversamente, de medio lado.

Él disfrutó y saboreó las reacciones de Hanabi: primero una confusa mueca que no logró ser intimidante, luego aparentar seriedad, y finalmente, sin proponérselo un dulce y tierno miedo, abriendo grandemente sus vivaces ojos. Pero Hanabi no tenía nada que temer. Esa noche no pasó nada, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente…

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

—¿Qué haces?

Hanabi se giró, un poco sorprendida de tener compañía. Estaba terminando la mezcla para unos _brownies_ y les estaba probando el azúcar. Bueno, eso iba a hacer —de hecho ya tenía los dedos llenos de mezcla— hasta que fue interrumpida.

—¿Por qué iba a decírtelo?

Kiba se encogió de hombros y se acercó resueltamente, aunque a una distancia bastante prudente. Considerando que era _él, _Hanabi agradeció que no invadiera su espacio personal.

—¿Está Hinata?

—Acaba de irse.

—¿Crees que demorará?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y qué haces? —volvió a preguntar Kiba, y a Hanabi le pareció que estaba aburridísimo para andar por ahí.

—Hinata me pidió que le ayudara a hacer brownies. Pero ahora me ha dejado para cocinarlos…

—Pues a mí me parece que estás goloseando —dijo Kiba recostándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta. Ella estaba tratando de reprimir su mal genio y ser un poco más amable de lo que solía ser… ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan cruel? Se metió un dedo a la boca. No supo qué pensar. ¿Muy dulce? ¿Mucho chocolate? De repente alguien le tomó la mano por atrás… ah, no, no había más nadie que Kiba. Hanabi lo miró confundida. Kiba le tomó la mano suavemente y ella instintivamente relajó los dedos. Él le sonrió y, Hanabi no lo pudo creer, se metió sus dedos a la boca.

—Mmm…

Hanabi sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Kiba le chupó todos los dedos embarrados de la mezcla mientras decía: "Mmm… Está bien así"; pero Hanabi no lo escuchaba, no podía escucharlo aunque quisiera. El inocente gesto de Kiba no se limitó a chuparle los dedos; Hanabi sentía la calidez de su boca y, sobre todo, sus colmillos (sabía que eran esos porque se sentían más puntiagudos que… que ¿qué?) haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos. Miles de pensamientos no muy sanos le venían a la cabeza… Hanabi se sentía enrojecer hasta el cuello, y rogó a todos sus antepasados que los sonrojos extremos de Hinata no fueran de familia. Finalmente Kiba fue alejando su mano hasta devolvérsela a Hanabi, quien se la arrebató lo más rápido que pudo.

Antes que ella pudiera hacer nada, desde atrás, Kiba le tomó el rostro y se lo sostuvo con firmeza suficiente para no hacerle daño. Hanabi se quedó quieta y mirando al frente, sintiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Kiba. Se estaba acercando, y también podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Su rostro finalmente quedó a la altura del de ella, Hanabi apenas giró un poco el rostro para verlo. No tenía miedo, y por alguna extraña razón tampoco le pareció raro, sino que era reconfortante tener tan cerca a Kiba. Sus rasgos afilados lo hacían increíblemente molesto al punto que Hanabi sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero nada en su actitud o expresión lo demostraba. Y Kiba estaba igual. Él cortó el contacto visual muy sutilmente y Hanabi no supo nada más durante unos segundos, hasta que su cuello se estremeció por completo y se le erizó la piel. Aunque giró el rostro no logró ver nada, pero sentía que Kiba le daba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello bajando por su hombro, al mismo tiempo que le echaba su profundo aliento tibio y la aspiraba muy fuerte. Kiba se detuvo al ver que ella lo miraba y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y otra vez Hanbi quedó en blanco por unos segundos, hasta que el otro lado de su cuello fue mordisqueado con una pasión arrebatadora que hizo todo su cuerpo se le aflojara. Las rodillas no la sostuvieron, pero era porque Kiba le pegó en las corvas suavemente con las rodillas y ella se tambaleó en sus brazos. Hanabi recuperó un poco la lucidez y sintió (de nuevo) los colmillos de Kiba en su piel, que sin ella saberlo iban dejando confusos caminos rojos sobre toda la superficie desnuda que él se adueñaba. Su cuello… su virginal cuello y él lo había profanado… Kiba subía por su cuello y con la mano movía el rostro de Hanabi a su antojo, ella siguió sintiendo las mordidas, _los colmillos_, esta vez por su mandíbula… Ella misma se dio la vuelta, ya no podía soportarlo más… Kiba bajó sus manos por la espalda de Hanabi hasta llegar a la cintura y la pegó contra sí. Fue ella misma quien se puso de puntillas pero Kiba se encontró con ella y la besó.

—Me gustas… ¿lo entiendes?

—No —respondió Hanabi clavando sus ojos en los de él.

Kiba se rió suavemente y la volvió a besar, más apasionadamente que antes. Hanabi sentía que algo estallaba en su corazón, nunca pensó sentirse más feliz… Kiba jugueteaba con sus labios mordiéndolos con suavidad. En ningún momento salió lastimada. Después de todo, a Hanabi sí le gustaban los colmillos de Kiba...

Cuando se separaron, fue lo más extraño para ambos, los dos como si nada hubiera pasado. Kiba esbozó una sonrisa forzada y decidió marcharse.

—Oye… —lo llamó Hanabi. Kiba se detuvo mirándola con expresión indescifrable, ella evitaba mirarlo porque su vista estaba perdida al frente, aunque lo veía de reojo. Un fugaz sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y ella miró al suelo y luego a él.

— Kiba, eso sería más cómodo en una cama…

* * *

_No podía quitarle esa actitud de descaro a Hanabi ;) a pesar que esta vez le tocó a Kiba tener la iniciativa (y el control) jejeje._


End file.
